ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zuug the Shoreleaper
Testimonials Difficutly handled by 3 characters level 68. Carefully soloed by NIN75/WAR37. Easily soloed by a PUP75/NIN37 using Soulsouther. Soloed as 75 DRG/WHM. Shadow Mantle/Shadow Ring helped. Finished with ~300hp and 6mp... Seems it would have been a lot easier with Ethereal Earring or Yag drinks for mp. Eticket 19:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Carefully soloed as BST/NIN with NPC fellow on soothing healer (60+). Used local pets in the tunnel where there are no sahagins to link with the NM, and ended the fight with CC when there were no more pets available. --Ngrmile 16:55, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Solo with some difficulty as 75THF/NIN - Bloody Bolts required and lots of Evasion gear Solo-ed by 75 BST/WHM without NPC. It's helpful to get at least 100TP and wait for it to call its pet, then immediately kill the wyvern. He's not able to re-summon it and it makes the battle a lot easier. -- Orubicon 19:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Soloed as a 75 DNC/NIN with minor difficulty. Fought with the Etoile Casaque body piece for easy stuns, had level 4 No Foot Rise, used dancing edge on wyvern as soon as it came out, and even ran out of shadow tools half way though the fight. Kiraa 17:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Duoed as NIN75 with RDM75. Fight was particularly long becuase of Zuug's HP. I use Jin around nine times before it died, the RDM didn't nuke once. --Enmakourogi 0:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Wyvern has very low hp so its a good plan to switch targets and quickly remove it, the only downside is Zuug then becomes unclaimed and if there are others around its possible they will steal it, in the 10+ times ive solod Zuug ive never seen him call another pet. --Sonicuk 15:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as 75SAM/37DNC with Soboro and a strong physical damage taken-% set. Used a Tavnazian Taco for extra security, made a difference of about 10-20 damage per hit. Full-timed Seigan and Third Eye because his Jump can be pretty nasty if it hits you. Drain Samba II made a huge difference as well. Tried to keep Paralyze (Kasha) and Blind (Yukikaze) up as much as possible, but saving TP to erase STR down and heal is a priority, especially if he gets too liberal with Spinning Fin. Around 60% he popped the wyvern, was easy to kill, took one Gekko and a few extra melee hits. Depending on your skill and equipment this fight may take a while, took me nearly 20 minutes to whittle it down, which may have been attributed to the link or two I got in the process. -Prothescar 15:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Soloed it as DNC75/NIN37. Was pretty fun and got bored while watching for Charyb. Didn't really use evasion gear, mostly gear swapping with full Etoile Relic set and Dancer AF set. Sometimes he misses, sometimes he hits. I rarely fell below 200% TP. Only hard part was when he summoned the wyvern. I thought about WSing it, but I didn't want to lose the TP and risk death. However, the wyvern went down in few melee hits. It must've had only 500 Hp or something. All in all, it was a little challenging, but fun fight. Rarely did I fall below 50%. Just pay attention, keep your shadows up, keep healing yourself and you'll do fine. Suirieko 08:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Trio as PLD/NIN75 WHM/SCH75 THF/NIN75 While skilling up, waiting for Charybdis to spawn, never noticed it was a NM until it used it's 2h to summon it's wyvern, easily handled even with 200- skill weapons, downside was that our Adventuring fellows(lv35-40 range, so not worth mentioning into the kill, mostly missed every hit) were one shotted by his AoE TP move near the end =( --Hatsuharo 22:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I soloed this as MNK80/DNC40. Started with 300% TP used Physical damage reduction, Evasion, and Haste gear mix. 112 EXP, 9,281 gil (with Treasure Hound active).--Evilpaul 18:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How it spawns It says that it will spawn immediately after the "true placeholder" is killed. that is not the case. we killed two delta sahagin, and no spawn, but 15 minutes later, zuug spawned, like a regular lottery spawn NM. Drop Rate of Items Since no one has edited the ratio of drops, neither will I. I all I got from Zuug was a Bastore Sardine. --Enmakourogi 0:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :What's that supposed to mean? Sure they have. o.O 11:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC)